WomanMcCoyJim CHAOS
by Bubbles3011
Summary: A woman has both McCoy and Jim's head spinning who will she chose? McCoy/OC Jim/Oc
1. Chapter 1

They had been her friend for years, both of them, Jim and Bones. They both had a thing for the young engineer. The only problem, she trusted them with her life. Not that she knew of their feelings, which is probably why Bones had become more irritable and Jim had more one night stands. What made it worse, she had been acting normal with them dancing with them (in the bar the ship had been built with for off duty officers). She had been driving them crazy ever since Khan had been disposed of.

As the woman in question woman walked onto the bridge, in her red uniform.

"Jim, Scotty has requested your presence in the engineer room." She said, emotion wiped from her tone and face.

"Why not use the com?"

"I don't know why he just said to get there!" She said almost angrier than before.


	2. Story Updates

So since these two stories of mine: JimWomanLenChaos and Red&Blue have the most Follow/favorite I've deiced to update these more often than the other stories I've done.

I would also like your feed back on all stories read thanks Bye ;)


	3. Tension and Terror Aboard the Enterprise

"Jim I am so glad you're here!"Scotty said when the elevators opened and Jim walked out.

"**You** better have good news for me Scotty." Jim said. Everyone had seen the tension rising between all three friends. Nobody appreciated it, especially those who had the pleasure of a grumpy captain or doctor, or even worse: both.

"Sorry Captain it looks like** someone** didn't make sure the phasers were working so we have to go back."

"Who was stupid enough to do that?" he asked surprisingly calm despite having to stop the Enterprise and her _supposed_ five year mission.

"_You" _Scotty whispered almost silently.

"MMhm? Couldn't hear ya Scotty who?" Jim asked again obviously not being able to hear Scotty's confession.

"YOU, Captain you forgot to check them." and then hid behind the PADD in his hand, as if that would save him.

"Great," he murmured angry with himself." Mr. Sulu set course for Earth."he said through his COMM.

"Yes Captain." the man in question stated.

* * *

Looking at her clock on the bedside it read 0100. _Great I'm gonna be grumpy Jim, McCoy and me x3._ _Good thing I'm not working on their shift's. _Groggily getting up she decided to got to the Enterprise's gym. Taking along her jet black boxing gloves, hoping to the newbies around in the ring.

* * *

A few hours later she walked onto the bridge to relieve Chekov from his duty. She smiled as he gave her a grateful look. That was interrupted by an unexpected jolt, which threw them both into the turbo lift. Crushing them both into unconsciousness.

* * *

McCoy rushed around giving hypo sprays and medicine to patience that kept coming in from an unknown planet's atmosphere, or so he was told. Just as he sent an engineer out Jim came rushing in. even though they hadn't been talking for awhile, it must've been important, elsewise he would've gone to Uhura or Spock.

"Bones have you seen Commander Jordyn Smith? She was on her way to relieve Chekov when the blast hit." Jim asked worried about their long time friend.

"I'm sure she's fine Jim, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." McCoy stated scanning another patient.

"What if she and or Chekov is hurt what then?" Jim asked nervously eyed the room with his ocean blue orbs.

"We will find her if she is hurt." Bones' voice softened. "Don't worry, she's strong."

* * *

"Jordyn, Jordyn, wake up we must keep you awake!" She heard the familiar voice of the Russian Ensign.

"Can't. Head. Hurt." She muttered sleepily. Chekov slowly snooped around the ship they where on. _We must have been transported before the turbo lift shut down. The planet must have done this._ Chekov thought.

"Just stay alive. Pliz." He murmured. "Help will some soon."

"You don't know that, neither do I. Just go, I'd just be dead weight." she sighed.

* * *

"Sulu scan the planet and the ship for anomalies. Shields up. We don't know what's over there." Jim commanded. They had learned that the young Ensign and Jordyn, beautiful Jordyn had been thrown in the turbo lift by the standbys. By the time hey had repaired it, they had not been in the wreckage.

"Captain, we have found one anomaly. Do you want me to scan for life forms?" Sulu asked, knowing he had had feelings for the young Commander. She hadn't known his feelings or the Doctors feelings.

"Yes." was the simple reply.

"Two humanoid life forms, sir. But there are also different ones, sir. One the scan doesn't recognize."

"Hang in there Jay." He whispered to himself.

"Captain, I know what you are thinking and it is illogical to leave the ship unattended." Spock stated in his usual monotone.

"Spock, it isn't unattended, it has you. Scotty prepare for my transport to the unidentified ship." Jim said making his way to the transporter room. Almost as soon as he left, a hail came through.

"Acting Captain Spock, and you are?" He demanded more than asked.

"J'Tiama of the planet Antiela. I command you to give us the identity of the person who murdered our king, King T'Jamesus." the ugly duck slash lizard said." Or I can have these two,"he pointed to the Commander and the Ensign. "Tortured and they can tell me." he continued.


End file.
